Cosmetic applicators are known in an extremely wide variety of forms.
Typical cosmetic applicators are composed of bristles extending radially out from a core. Depending on how rigid the bristles are embodied to be, more or less cosmetic compound can be held in the interstices between the bristles as they pass through the obligatory stripper, also called “wiper,” which compound is then subsequently available for application. In general, applicators of this kind have to be dipped back into the receptacle numerous times in order to be “reloaded” with cosmetic compound.
Because of this, a variety of different applicators have been developed as alternatives in which the applying elements are not composed of bristles, i.e. individual rod-shaped flexible structures, but of plates. Typically, applicators of this kind are embodied so that they have a core that transitions into a coupling piece. Plates extend out from the core in a radial direction. Typically, these plates are embodied in the form of fins, which are shaped like slices of pie or like discs that extend more or less all the way around in the circumference direction and that the core passes through in approximately the region of their middle, holding the individual plates in position.
Particularly when relatively viscous cosmetic compound is to be applied, without having to dip the applicator repeatedly into the receptacle, however, such cosmetic applicators reach the limit of their usefulness despite their use of plates.
Because of this, the object of the present invention is to create an applicator that has a high storage capacity.